Taste of A Vampire
by Xine07
Summary: Ever wondered about the taste of a vampire? There is a lot of things going on in Jacob's life- living with vampires, being tied to Nessie and even under the burden of mating season. Edward on the other hand had been so bold to read his thoughts. The urge of tasting a vampire became so strong and Jacob has satisfied his curiosity. Yaoi Lemon.


Disclaimer:all of the Characters are Stephenie Mayer.

* * *

Edward sat on the porch with a cup of coffee in his hands while I was there behind the glass walls. I have thousand reasons to be angry with him for his existence as a vampire, then he messed up with my life, broke my heart as he once snatched Bella and then he fathered the one person I would always love. The beauty almost numbed my senses as the dim light of the lamp danced in his pale white skin that seem to shimmer like crystals, his body proportionate and well sculpted while his brown hair crowned the beauty. Those piercing expressions in his eyes turned to my direction. After a second, he is there sitting in the couch behind me and the cup placed in the coffee table, untouched.

"You still pondering how to kill me?" Edward asked sarcastically as he have noticed that I am staring at him seriously.

"You should be used by now," I replied nonchalantly and sat to the chair across him.

No sign of life. No harsh breathing or wildly beating heart but just those piercing eyes to express himself or those controllable facial expression. A cold, lifeless art but still breathtakingly beautiful just like everyone around him, I snickered at the thought as the beauty of a vampire can only be accepted in our clan if they have been helplessly decapitated and burning to the stake.

"It's really not good to think of such things, especially if they are your hosts," he commented as he looked deep through my eyes.

"Years do pass so slowly," I answered.

"Yeah especially if you have to live with someone that really smells," he quickly replied.

Nessie has been living her second year in earth and I have been around these vampires that long. The time has been very hard. Not only because I am living with spited vampires but because seasons have passed including the mating season. Werewolves are known to be very faithful creatures and true enough, the feelings for our special person remains but so as desire. I looked at the nearest object of desire. He is made to be so beautiful and desirable that at time even I am enthralled by it. Acceptable as he owns half of the genes of my beautiful Nessie.

"Mating season and Nessie huh?" I ca sense anger building in his voice and he even grabbed my collar to threat me before being back to his seat and sensibly said, "nice train of thought, Jacob."

I chuckled and took my turn to mock him, "You offering me the coffee? What use do you have for it?"

Those eyes of Edward turned away and the awkwardness between us thickened as if he almost blushed and only if he could and without any inhibition as he freely reads my thoughts I asked, "Ever wondered about the taste of a vampire?"

"Are you threatening us?' Edward asked as he hovered above me with his beautiful face few breaths from my own.

I heartily chuckled at him and acted on impulse to put throw him down the floor and crush my lips into his as he tried to push me away and I leaned down as I came to whisper in his ears, "Stop teasing me Edward, mating season has just began."

The words had paralyzed him and I took the advantage to crush his lips to mine. This time the kiss is fiercer as I forced his lips open by nibbling at them and as he bit mine and the blood oozed down to my lips and he started sipping from it, I slipped my tongue in his mouth and battled with his tongue. Edward cold hands in my head almost breaking my neck as he pulled me away as I enjoy my warm hands in his supple cold skin just as I felt excitement rushing to my veins something hard poked at me and I see Edward eyes shut with pleasure and his male organ hard.

"So I am not the only one enjoying this," I declared with absolute pleasure as Edward had been more beautiful with those expressions in his face, fake or not.

Then anger filled those fierce eyes with it he pushed me back and as I am being left on the floor he hissed, "Smelly dog!"

Edward quickly ran to his room but even before he could bolt the door I am at it's threshold and began to convince him with sharp words, "A warm smelly dog. Perfectly sensible as you missed the warmth of Bella's human body and my mating season has just began. You want me and I do too."

"I love Bella," he declared.

"I do too," I replied as I already stepped inside the room and before he could answer I am at his lips.

The door has been bolted and locked. Edward writhes at my every touch in his cold skin. I enjoyed the sight of his well- sculpted body but before I could ever mesmerize the sight, he pulled me down the bed with him and urging me to touch him more. I complied to his wishes and touched and kissed every inch of his body. Until I reached his center and I took my time to tease him as I liked his organ through his underpants and his moan became my prize and I even thought of making him plead but then my own needs is also overflowing and so I took all of him in my mouth.

That time he moaned aloud and as he was in the peak of his pleasure, I mercilessly took his ass and immediately filled him with my own being. face both in pleasure and pain consumed and motivated by the desire that he could not reject even if his eyes almost welled up all of the tears it can and I reached my limit too and took a rest beside him as all of my strength he had already consumed.

"Little dog, I thought you knew that you never take on a vampire because they never get weary," Edward whispered in my ears as his tongue poked in it while his fingers plays at my nipple.

I was too exhausted to pin him down that I found myself being pinned down instead. Every touch was soft and gentle as if making love with a woman. Silken skin rubs against my skin, soft lips inducing sensations. Skills that got me down defenseless and helpless as I am being drowned to kisses but his gentleness faded away as soon as he filled me in and took me for as much as he wanted.

My skin had served as the molds for his sharp teeth and as I now, examined myself as I took a bath down the falls. Mating season would always drive you to your limits but it gives good outcome as I realized that it is more delicious to gnaw at a vampire's skin as he pleads for you more enjoyable than to watch them burning at the stake. A very delectable vampire indeed, a very half of Nessie.

* * *

Author's note: My knowledge of The Twilight series is very limited as I have only watched the Breaking Dawn Part2 movie. So I am half sorry if I haven't got Stephenie Meyer's character but I hope you could forgive me. Then please enjoy if you may.


End file.
